ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroya Fujimiya
is the secondary character in Ultraman Gaia TV series. He's the human host for the power of Ultraman Agul. Later, he appeared as Reiko Yoshi's husband in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers . History Ultraman Gaia Finding Agul's light Hiroya Fujimiya was a smart young scholar in Alchemy Stars. Working on a project for the organization he developed the super computer known as Crisis, to predict the most likely outcome of the Earth's future. The answer shocked him when the computer told him that the world's fate was destruction and it cause: Mankind. Abandoning the project he began several other research projects, one was to control monsters to keep them away from populate areas and the other was to find the 'will if the Earth', to devise a solution for the world's problem. In a room filled with special water tanks, Hiroya encountered a blue light that pulled him giving him the power of Ultraman Agul. As the blue Ultra, he attacks monsters but pays no heed to possible human casualties, in one instance Agul transformed Gaia into anti-matter to fight a monster in a special zone and almost refused to convert him back, possibly leaving him stranded in space. Soon after his first battle he learns that Gamu Takayama is Ultraman Gaia and Gamu learns of his identity. Their conflicting beliefs and ideal cause them to clash, once when Agul tried to destroy the Aerial Base of XIG, and finally when Gamu challenged him to a battle near a coast. Both fights released energy that caused a wormhole, the source of most of the monster and alien attacks, to summon forth a large monster. Gamu later reveals to Hiroya that Crisis was infected by the being that sends the monsters through the wormhole, and that it predictions were all lies, knowing that Hiroya would potentially become Agul it worked to subvert the guardian of the Earth into it unknowing pawn. Upon hearing this and seeing the evidence Hiroya suffered an emotional collapse and gave Gamu his Light of the Sea upgrading Gaia to Version 2 and giving Supreme Form. After that he disappeared for some time. Later he reappears when Gamu is captured by robot sent by through the wormhole. Pleading to the will of the Earth for the strength to fight for his friend, Hiroya is enveloped by a light from the sea as time seemingly stops and emerges as Agul Version 2. Saving Gamu, he fights with him to protect the Earth until the entity known as the Root of Destruction attacks the Earth directly. Though they were both temporarily defeated, the two restored their powers and defeated the cosmic monster saving their world Later, he become Reiko Yoshi's husband. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Fujimiya plays a very minor role in this movie. Fujimiya is seen next to Gamu giving a speech for new technology Gamu had developed. Fujimiya also speaks to Gamu near the end of the film when Gamu is about to depart to the Land of the Light with Daigo Madoka (Ultraman Tiga) and Shin Asuka (Ultraman Dyna). Ultraman Retsuden Fujumiya returns in Ultraman Retsuden, alongside with Gamu. Trivia *Hassei Takano reprised his role in the series. Skills and Abilities *'Intelligence': Hiroya is one of the first members of the Alchemy Stars, a group of young geniuses who created all the technology used by XIG. Fujimiya himself also created systems, to control monsters in order to lure them away from cities, and the computer Crisis before it was infected by Zogu's villainy. *'Transformation': Using a device of his own creation Fujimiya can summon the Agul force to transform into Ultraman Agul. He also carried the Agulater even when Agul's energy runs out knowing that it would return someday. **'Ultra Powers': Unlike Gamu, who never demonstrated the ability, Fujimiya could manifest the powers of Agul in human form. Usually this meant powering something with a beam from the Agulater, or superhuman abilities such as speed and strength, such as when he took out the guards of Geo Base. Transformation Agul transform 1.gif Agul transform 2.gif Fujiama new henshin.png|Hiroya using the Agulater in Retsuden Trivia *Portrayed by: Hassei Takano *Just as he is married to Reiko Yoshii in Ultraman Gaia and have a daughter (named Hinaka). The actors are married in real life with daughter. The entire appeared family in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers near the end of the movie. Gallery Hiroya younger.png Hiroya and Gamu.png Hiroya with Reiko car.png Hiroya re-receives Agul V2 light.png Gamu and Hiroya.png Hiroya_Fujimiya.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Human Hosts Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Gaia Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good